Making A Memory
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Jack wanted to be with him, and Predaking would ensure this was a time to remember. Jack/Predaking.


A/N: Consider this a divergence from the end of the story, and try not to think too hard about the time frame because I make no bones about this being nothing but some of my fluffiest writing. And really, fluff doesn't need more much context than that.

* * *

It had taken a long time, so long in fact that Predaking had lost count of the years, but the only moment that truly mattered was when Jack came to him and agreed to his courtship. Predaking had been mindful of the fact Jack was still wary of him, so he retrained himself from simply scooping the other Predacon up and hugging him. Instead he said, 'I won't disappoint you.'

That had been almost a month ago. A month of nothing but tentative hand-holding, chaste kisses to the cheek, and hugs that only lasted a second or two.

And the fact the other Autobots kept nosing about, being ever present background noise that only spoke up when a hug lasted too long or Predaking tried to kiss Jack on the mouth. The nerve they had to claim that bumping into them or stepping on the dragon-mech's pedes were 'accidents' was nothing short of infuriating, since the Autobots knew full well they were spike-blocking him.

Predaking thought Arcee had been the worst, as Jack was her human partner before, but Knock Out poorly hid his glee at elbowing Predaking or trying to get between them-when the red mech wasn't sulking openly about Jack not choosing him. His spiteful pettiness was downright childish really.

While the Autobots were a pain to deal with, having any time alone with Jack-short as it always would be-was worth the effort. _Jack_ was worth the effort, even if at times Darksteel and Skylynx were confused about why they were taking things so 'slow'.

That had taken much more patience to deal with, especially since Predaking didn't want either nascent Predacon to insult Jack by telling him he was nothing but a breeder, views that unfortunately had been pressed upon them before Starscream and Shockwave's timely demise.

When almost four months had gone by though, Jack surprised him by showing up at the caves the Predacons dwelled in during the middle of the night. It wasn't a _bad_ surprise, as Predaking saw his mate-to-be was beautiful in the moonlight, armour glinting and his optics such a bright blue they almost glowed.

"Not that I am displeased to see you, but what are you doing out here so late? Should you not be recharging as well?" Predaking led Jack away from the cave entrance, as he did not want either Darksteel or Skylynx to hear no matter how deep their caverns went.

Jack rolled his optcs. "You're kidding, right? I thought for sure you would've noticed how we're pretty much never alone." he huffed. "They mean well, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"They still think I have coerced you in some way?" Predaking was only annoyed nowadays by that particular accusation, while before he would have gotten instantly defensive. "Do they think so little of my restraint or how you can protect yourself?"

"Like I said, well-meaning but really misguided." Jack sighed, his tail curling around his waist.

His optics were still drawn to it, and he boldly held out a servo. "May I?"

Jack raised an optic ridge, but chuckled. "Go ahead." he smiled slightly when Predaking ran his digits along the metal, just the right amount of stiffness to it but pliant enough that it bent with pressure.

Predaking traced along to the base, and he carefully watched Jack's reaction as the tips of his digits rubbed into the plating. Jack's optics went wide, his vents hitching as he gave a short keen. Predaking stopped stroking the tail base. "I...I do not wish to overstep my boundaries. You have trusted me so far, and I will not let it be misplaced."

Jack's servo caught his wrist when he tried to pull away, his optics even brighter. "No," he said breathily, "you didn't do anything wrong-it just surprised me, but-but it felt really nice." he bit his lip, nervousness clear on his face. "I-I," his optics glanced down, "I want to keep going," he glanced back up, shyness still in his gaze but there was also resolve, "with you."

Predaking's spark thudded wildly in his chest plate. He had only thought in his deepest fantasies that Jack would ever allow him to touch him so intimately. He would not push, for a kiss or a hug was not the same as an interface, and Jack had been so frightened of it on the Nemesis. As such, worry laced his voice. "Are you certain? I have no expectations to ever consummate this union, being with you would be enough."

Jack stared at him, blinking up at him for a moment...but then a wide smile graced his lips. "It's sweet that you would be celibate until I'm ready," he brought the servo he'd caught up to his cheek, letting Predaking cup his face and feel how warm his plating got, "but I _am_ ready."

Predaking still tentatively reached out with his other servo to run his digits over Jack's side before reaching the base of his tail once more, and rubbed circles into it again. Jack leaned deeper into the palm on his cheek; the wolf-mech could not purr, but both his tail and the helm fins twitching was just as cute.

He leant down, and tilted Jack's chin up to meet his lips. Predaking slid his glossa over Jack's lips, and the other mech grabbed him around the neck and pulled him closer as his lips parted, allowing the glossa to slide into the moist cavern.

Predaking adjusted his servos so they were both resting on Jack's waist, and he lifted him to his chest. Jack's arms tightened around his neck, and his legs rested on the taller mech's hips. Jack's optics rolled back, a moan slipping out as Predaking moved his glossa over the roof of the mouth, and slid it along the denta. Predaking blinked when another glossa prodded his, and he felt Jack smiling into the kiss. The dragon-mech growled playfully in the back of his throat and swiftly moved one servo to cup Jack's aft, causing the smaller mech to yelp startled, and Predaking pulled back with a smirk of his own.

Jack huffed, but there was still a smile on his lips. "I take it interfacing in the cave is out."

"Unless you would like to be pestered by two Predacons about when you'll be pregnant, then yes, finding a suitable locale would be best." Predaking leaned down to press his forehead against Jack's. "Fortunately I know just the right place."

Jack kissed him for a moment, but raised his optic when Predaking wouldn't put him down. "You know you don't have to carry me there."

"I am aware, but I would like to practice for when I carry you back." Predaking smirked suggestively down at him. "As I'm not sure you'll be able to walk properly when we're done."

Jack blinked, his bravado fading as he grinned sheepishly at him. "Lets save that kind of interfacing for when we're both not virgins, okay?"

Now it was Predaking's turn to be stunned. His face heated, and his optics widened. "You...you presume I am still a virgin?"

Jack raised a ridge. "If you're not then I gotta ask what you three Predacons get up to when I'm not around."

Predaking scoffed. "They are clueless in the ways of interfacing; apparently all there education consisted of was what they 'needed to know'."

Jack's lips tightened grimly. "That sounds familiar."

Predaking immediately realized his mistake, and he promptly set Jack back down and stroked his cheek. "I did not mean to stir unpleasant memories."

"I know, but it still gets to me at times." Jack sighed, but shook his head and tried to smile. "It doesn't matter now; Shockwave's gone and so is his twisted plan. Remember," he reached up and held Predaking's face, making sure their optics were locked onto each other, "this is _my choice_. I want to do this with you, because I want to _be_ with you. No one's making me do this."

To hear those words...they meant more to him than Jack realized. It was a comfort to know that this was not just Jack seeing it as his 'duty', but that he genuinely wanted to do this with him. Predaking hadn't been facetious, he would have waited until they were ancient if it meant Jack would accept him.

"Then let us not spend another moment merely _talking_ about it." Predaking said.

Jack grinned once more and moved to stand beside him, clasping one servo around his. "Well, come on then. Show me this special spot."

Predaking felt himself grinning back as he pulled Jack along. Yes, neither of them would forget this night, and neither would any unfortunate bot who noticed Jack was gone and came snooping around.

The sounds would surely be proof that they had taken the next step.


End file.
